The present disclosure relates to a package foil for a wind turbine component. Further, the present disclosure relates to a wind turbine component assembly. In particular to a wind turbine component assembly, including a wind turbine component including a battery. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to a method for packaging a wind turbine component.
Typically, wind turbines are assembled on the wind turbine site from several assembling parts, for example tower portions, the hub, the rotor blades, the generator, a control cabinet, which are separately transported to the wind turbine site. Thus, these parts are stored before transportation at different locations, sometimes in open air. Several of these assembling parts include rechargeable batteries, for example for an emergency pitch drive, or a control cabinet. When stored in open air, over some period of times, the batteries discharge and may deteriorate or get out of order.